


Tears

by Fablegate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, space dad and his womprat son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablegate/pseuds/Fablegate
Summary: A Mandalorian and a child comfort each other after leaving the life they could have had.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 523





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to write some comfort fluff after ep 4

The moment the  RazorCrest lifted off the ground, the kid started crying. 

The Mandalorian didn’t even recognize it as crying. Not at first. No, at first, it sounded like hiccups. He’d worried the kid was about to puke. Or throw up a hairball. It was impossible to tell what would happen honestly with this kid’s species...

...Whatever the kid’s species even was.

But the Mandalorian listen as the hiccups went for about a few seconds before he swiveled around in the pilot chair to take care of the kid. True, there was little he knew about child rearing, but he’d seen how infant foundlings were handled whenever they’d hiccup or had just eaten. Just pick them up, put their head over your shoulder and pat their back until they burp, right? Right. Easy.

Or at least that’s what the Mandalorian thought until he saw tears. 

The child sat in the copilot seat with ears down, almost flat against his sides, while his eyes flicked about the cockpit. Not really focused on anything while tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Hey.” The Mandalorian reached over, gently brushing the back of his finger over the child’s chubby cheek. It did nothing to stop the tears, but it caught the attention of the child almost immediately. 

Those big black orbs quickly turned toward the  beskar helmet and blinked. His small arms rose up and those little claws opened and closed at the Mandalorian. 

The Mandalorian sighed, understanding, before reaching over and picking up the small being and settling them in his lap. Those small hands didn’t hesitate to hook onto the armor as the child hid his teary eyes against the mirror-like platting.

“I know. I know...” Mando spoke quietly, gently rubbing the child’s small back. 

The Mandalorian wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t feel loss as well for the life he and the kid could have had. Maybe he could try to in front of others but not in front of the kid. The one who deserved that life more than anyone. 

“I need to keep you safe.” He managed not to look away when the child turned those leaking eyes up at him. “You couldn’t be safe if you stayed there...And neither could they.”

The child’s eyes blinked. He made a small, whimpering noise before his claws released the armor and started reaching for the helmet. How those little hands gently scraped over the metal edge. Not leaving so much as a mark even the sound the contact made was so quiet. 

Without a word, Mando leaned his head down until metal cheeks rested into the child’s hands. It was becoming harder and harder to say no to this kid sometimes. Which probably wasn’t a good thing, Mando did realized. But for this time, surely it was okay. 

The child cooed, his eyes and hands wandering over the helmet, what parts he could reach anyway. This was the first time he’d been this close to touch the  Mandalorian’s helmet. If only he knew the meaning and the  significance that held.

“You get used to it. Leaving.” Mando kept talking. Why? He wasn’t really sure. Maybe because when he did, he saw there were less and less tears coming out of the kid’s eyes. “I’m just sorry you  gotta start so young....at the tender age of 50.”

Another little coo as the kid traded the feeling of  beskar to the tinted  transparisteel of the  Mandalorian’s visor. The sound the taps made seemed to please him as his ears finally started to perk up. And, if Mando was being honest with himself, it was oddly comforting to him as well. Enough so that he let the child’s hands wander and tap for as long as he pleased while Mando’s own hands gently held the small form close. 

Safe. 

When the child was done, his hands rested back on the cheeks of the helmet, and the child seemed to actually tilt his head back to really look into the visor. Tears done. Eyes crystal clear as they almost seemed to be looking directly at Mando’s. 

“Better?” The Mandalorian asked as he leaned back and let the kid cuddle back into his chest. “...Ad’ika.”

Big ears twitched. The child tilted his head up at him. 

“ Ad’ika .” The Mandalorian repeated. “That’s what I’ll call you.” 

Eyes blinked. Another small coo as the kid- Ad'ika raised his hands to the helmet again.

“...Okay.” The Mandalorian sighed before leaning his head back down. 

It was becoming really hard to say no to his kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Ad'ika- word in mando'a meaning little one, son, daughter, of any age 
> 
> people have been starting to call Baby Yoda Ad'ika and I am really REALLY hoping that becomes his actual name in the series


End file.
